Gamebomb
Gamebomb is a Let's Play channel originally created and hosted by Chris Bartoldus, Jake Mackay and Matt Whelan on YouTube. The three play various video games from various consoles while doing live comedic commentary. The first episode of Gamebomb aired on January 9, 2014. On June 5, 2016, the channel announced the addition of Tony Preldakaj and Joe Gemino to the series, both of whom had been guests on the show in past episodes. History The Gamebomb channel began as idea inspired by another Let's Play series, Game Grumps, which Bartoldus and Whelan were both fans of. Whelan has stated that he knew how to capture game footage but did not know how to edit video, and Bartoldus knew how to edit video but did not know how to capture game footage. So in 2013 when they met through a mutual friend, Mackay, the three decided to start a Let's Play series in conjunction with their skit channel, Facebomb Productions. When the series began, the episodes were recorded in a living room with sub-par capture software and hardware. The episodes were edited by Bartoldus, who continues to edit the episodes currently. The channel was created on September 30, 2013, not long after Bartoldus, Mackay and Whelan had decided to form "Facebomb Productions" (known as "Facebomb" at that time). The channel was announced via a video uploaded to Facebomb depicting Mackay and Whelan pretending to "discover the idea" of starting a Let's Play channel, followed by a voice-over by Bartoldus. On January 9, 2014, the channel uploaded their first serials: Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Wii, Banjo Kazooie on the Nintendo 64, Super Mario 64 on the Nintendo 64, and Jak 3 on the Playstation 2. On January 28, 2014, the channel uploaded it's first series featuring a guest, Joe Gemino. In May 2014, the channel received a makeover, complete with a new icon, banner, and intro. This makeover also introduced new serials: Crash Bandicoot: Warped on the Playstation, Kingdom Hearts II on the Playstation 2, Pokémon Stadium 2 on the Nintendo 64 (again featuring Gemino as a guest), and their first modern console serial: Super Mario 3D World on the Wii U. Gamebomb went on hiatus from September 2014 to January 2015 due to Bartoldus, Mackay, and Whelan working on the pilot of their webseries, Jersey Coast, as well as Whelan attending his first year of college. During this period, only a few episodes were uploaded to the channel. Gamebomb episodes continued to be uploaded sporadically during the spring and summer of 2015. In October of 2015, Gamebomb uploaded serials of Whelan and his friends from college Slightly, Andrew, Justin and "Other" Chris playing Cloudberry Kingdom, Shovel Knight, Undertale, and Elmo's Number Journey. These episodes were edited by Bartoldus, but did not feature Mackay or Bartoldus in any of the episodes. During this period, Gamebomb also released "Best of Gamebomb: 2014", a compilation of all of the episodes that were recorded in 2015. In December 2015, Gamebomb uploaded three episodes of New Super Mario Bros. U for the Wii U, featuring Gemino as well as a new guest, Tony Preldakaj. Following these episodes Gamebomb went on a second hiatus due to all three of its members attending college. In June of 2016, a video was uploaded to the channel, titled "GAMEBOMB UPDATES!!! NEW PEOPLE!!!". This video announced the addition of Gemino and Preldakaj as members of Gamebomb, as well as the prospect of becoming more consistent on both Gamebomb and Facebomb Productions. The description of the video states their new upload schedule: every day at 2pm eastern-standard time, and Tuesdays and Fridays at 2pm and 5pm eastern-standard time. This is the first time that Gamebomb has announced an upload schedule. This announcement accompanied the redesign of the channels logo, and the addition of Gemino and Preldakaj's faces in the intro. Style Each episode begins with the Gamebomb intro, which shows the channel's members and the channel's logo accompanied by a song composed and produced by Bartoldus. On the last beat of the song, the video cuts to the gameplay footage, and the players usually introduce the episode. The players usually tell stories or jokes which can vary from lighthearted humor to dark humor, and some jokes are even censored if the players deem it necessary. While recording, the players often ask Bartoldus to add extra edits during the post-production process of the episodes. Towards the end of the episode, a "Subscribe" button appears, along with links to the next and previous episodes within that series. The episodes are usually no more than 12 minutes long unless deemed necessary by the players or dubbed a "Single". However, there are only two singles to date. Each episode varies players, meaning any given episode can feature any combination of two to five members of the channel. Gamebomb has never uploaded an episode featuring only a single member. Catchphrases * "Dad?" * "Next time on Gamebomb!" * "Welcome back to Gamebomb!" * "Get!" * "Get the shut." * "Shut the what." Category:Let's Player Category:Gaming